Changes In High School
by mtd4417
Summary: COMPLETEmy first fanfic!they're in high school and there are changes and a new girl Spinelli is jealous of that TJ starts to like...RR
1. A New Day and Trouble With The Ashleys

ok my first fanfic so be nice!!!

disclaimer: i don't own recess or any of the characters

************************************************************************

CHAPTER 1

Sixteen year old Ashley Spinelli sighed and looked outside her bedroom window. It was 

11:30 p.m. and she was still trying to finish all her homework. As she stared out into the pouring rain her mind kept drifting off to her best friend T.J Detweiler. They have been best friends forever but she secretly loved him and didn't know how to tell him.

"Even if I did tell TJ how I feel he might not feel the same and then our friendship could be ruined forever," she thought to herself. "What the hell? I gotta get this done!" She finished her homework by 12:15.

"Finally," she whispered out loud. Spinelli quickly turned off the light and went to bed thinking about TJ.

************************************************************************

NEXT DAY

The next day was a living hell for Spinelli. First she got to class late. She remembered she had a report due in two days that she hadn't even started on. The Ashleys have been giving her trouble all day. And she just wanted to go home.

After class she walked to her locker where she was greeted by none other than the Ashleys.

"Hey Spinugly, where are your little dork friends...Dorkweiler and the losers?" Ashley A. asked and smirked.

"Yeah. Or did they finally wise up and leave your sorry ass alone?" Ashley Q. added and the Ashleys burst out laughing.

"Alright you four bitches, I've had a bad day today and I don't need any of your shit so why don't you all just fuck off?" Spinelli fired back. The girls stopped laughing and stood there while Spinelli turned away to get her math book out of her locker.

"I thought I told you jerks to get lost?" Spinelli said when she realized they were still there.

"Ugh. Come on Ashleys. We're obviously too good to be seen with the likes of her," Ashley A. said.

"Yeah. I think loser is contagious," added Ashley B. with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah and I think you four caught it!" Spinelli fired back as they left. She knew that comeback sucked but she didn't care. A few moments later TJ, Gretchen, Gus, Mikey, and Vince walked up to Spinelli's locker.

"Ugh. I swear I'm gonna kill them," Spinelli said to her friends.

"Trouble with the Ashleys?" Vince asked already knowing the answer.

"Damn right," Spinelli repiled. "I'm tired of them always trying to make my life suck!"

"Don't worry, Spin. We'll always be here for ya," TJ said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks you guys," Spinelli replied grateful that she'd always have them.

************************************************************************

A/N ok i know that chapter kinda sucked but it gets better i swear!! please RR and keep reading.


	2. The New Girl Has Arrived

A/N hey hope u like the story so far! and i guess i better get the disclaimer done so i can write this story!

disclaimer: i don't own recess or any characters except Jade she is mine!!!!!

******************************************************************************

CHAPTER 2

The next day at school was a little better. The Ashleys haven't been bothering them yet. The gang was meeting that morning by TJ's locker.

"Hey guys, I hear there's gonna be a new girl today," TJ said to his friends when they met him by his locker. "Her name's Jade Larsinger. She'll be here any minute."

"Great. All we need. Another little prissy girl prancing around the school," Spinelli said.

Suddenly the main doors opened and in walked a girl with long black hair, dark brown eyes, and was wearing a blue tee-shirt with a pink 74 on the front. She was wearing normal blue jeans and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She had makeup on.

"I guess that's her," Vince said pointing. Spinelli looked and gasped.

"She-she looks like me!" Spinelli exclaimed.

"Not really, Spinelli. So she has the same color of hair and eyes. She is a little taller than you and her hair is about 3 inches longer," Gretchen said matter of factly.

"Oh wow. Big whoop, Gretch!" Spinelli replied.

"Oh come on Spin. Chill. Let's go introduce ourselves to her," TJ said as they walked over to her.

"Um- hi. I'm TJ Detweiler," TJ said to the new girl.

"Jade Larsinger," Jade said when she turned and looked at them.

"I'm Vince LaSalle," Vince said shaking her hand.

"Mikey Blumberg."

"Gretchen Grundler."

"Gus Griswald."

Spinelli was silent.

"Spin," whispered Gretchen.

"Huh- oh right. And I'm Spinelli."

"Happy to meet all of you. I'm new and I have no idea where my classes are. Can I hang out with you guys? Just until I know where everything is? I won't bother you," Jade begged.

"Ok. Of course. We'd be happy to show you around," TJ said putting a hand on Jade's shoulder.

"Already trying to steal my man, huh Jadey?" Spinelli thought to herself.

"Spinelli! Spinelli!" Gretchen called.

Spinelli came out of her trance. "Huh?"

"I said are you ready to go? We gotta show Jade around and get to class," Gretchen said. "Are you ok Spin?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's go show Jade around the school," Spinelli said as normal as she could. They walked around the school showing Jade who and what everything was. Where her classes were. Who to stay away from.

"So, Dorkweiler's got a new girlfriend huh? Watch out new girl, you don't wanna be seen with these losers. Honestly," Ashley A said.

"Back off Ash-" Spinelli was interrupted by Jade.

"Look, I can decide who I'm gonna hang out with without you telling me. I can already tell I'm not gonna like you four. So why don't you witches leave us alone and fuck off," Jade fired back. Spinelli and the Ashleys stared open mouthed at her. Spinelli for interrupting her and putting on a tough girl act which was her job. And the Ashleys for what she said.

"Hmm. Come on Ashleys. The losers just got a seventh member and I don't want to be around them," Ashley A said as she and the other 3 Ashleys walked away.

"Wow! Jade no one besides Spinelli has ever talked to the Ashleys like that before!" TJ said.

"Thanks Teej," Jade replied. "They'll soon learn that Jade Elizabeth Larsinger doesn't take any shit from anyone."

"You're gonna fit in great," Vince said.

"Uh guys? What happened to Spinelli?" came Gus's worried voice.

"What do you mean Gus?" asked Mikey. Everyone looked around. Spinelli was gone.

******************************************************************************

A/N hehe i'll update tomorrow. what happened to Spinelli? what's she gonna do abt TJ? are the Ashleys planning revenge? find out! RR


	3. Spinelli's Problem

A/N hey sry i didnt really have time to update b/c of all the homework my teachers are assigning...*sigh* well on with the story

political princess: glad ya like! thanx 4 ur help...keep RR

disclaimer: i don't own recess or any character except Jade

***************************************************************************

CHAPTER 3

They looked everywhere for Spinelli but couldn't find her. Not once did she show up for any of her classes. And no one saw her the rest of the day.

After school the gang- except Spinelli- met outside the building. They didn't bother waiting for Spinelli since they figured she wasn't gonna show up anyway.

"I'll go over to her house after school and see what's wrong with her," TJ said out of no where. He had been daydreaming about Spinelli and had no idea what the rest were talking about.

"What? What are you talking about TJ? We were talking about last night's wrestling match. The girl that lost lives in St. Louis and she's fine. What the hell are you talking about?" Vince asked in an annoyed and confused tone.

"Spinelli. I'm gonna go over and see how she is," TJ answered.

*****************************************************************************

When TJ got home he tried calling over to Spinelli's house first. No answer. 

"Ok fine. I'll go over then. Although if she was home she would have picked up the phone," TJ thought to himself getting his coat. He got to Spinelli's house and noticed the lights were on. He walked up and knocked on the door. Spinelli's mom came to the door.

"Hi TJ. Ashley's not home yet. I'll have her call you if you'd like," Flo said.

"Ok thanks," TJ replied walking away.

*****************************************************************************

LATER THAT NIGHT

TJ lay on his bed. It was 8:45 and Spinelli _still_ hadn't called him. Didn't her mom say she'd have her call him as soon as she got home? TJ started to worry if she was ok. Should he have told her mom she disappeared? TJ was interrupted from his thoughts when the phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered hoping it was Spinelli.

"Hey. You came over earlier. What did you want?" Spinelli asked in a tone that showed she was upset about something.

"What happened today? Why'd you leave like that? Wh-" he was interrupted by Spinelli.

"What the hell do you care what happened to me? Besides it's none of your fucking business. So if all you wanted was to know why I left then your outta luck, man!" she yelled hanging up. TJ hung up wondering what he did wrong.

******************************************************************************

THE NEXT DAY

The next day at school the gang met outside the building. TJ explained the phone call with Spinelli. 

"Well something's obviously bothering her," Gretchen said.

"Ya think?!?!" the rest said sarcastically.

"Hey guys, look over there," Vince said pointing. Everyone looked and gasped...

******************************************************************************

A/N haha what did they see? sorry this chapter is short but the next one will be better. i'll update tomorrow...RR


	4. The Big Surprise

A/N hey everyone thanx for ur reviews and here's the next chapter!

political princess: ur close...she really surprises them...read to find out!

LilVickiRyan: thanx and i'll be sure to read them...keep reading!

disclaimer: ok i hate writing this thing so i'm just gonna get it over w/...i don't own recess or any characters except Jade and now for the story!

******************************************************************************

CHAPTER 4

Spinelli was standing there dressed in a light blue tank top, a short black leather mini, hair down her back instead of in her ponytail, backless platform shoes instead of her boots, and she was wearing makeup...and she didn't have on her ski cap. But the worst part was that she was hanging out with...

" The Ashleys?!?!?!? Spinelli, two days ago you were saying how much you hated them and you wanted to _kill_ them and now you're hanging out with _them_ instead of _us_?" TJ exclaimed.

"Yes well I talked to the Ashleys yesterday after school. We have an agreement and oh yeah, I'm not 'Spinelli' anymore. It's Ashley S to you," Spinelli replied in an Ashley tone. (A/N i know it's like impossible but this is _my _fanfic!) The gang just stared at her with their mouths open. Even Jade was surprised and she's only been there for two days!

"Now if you'd like excuse us, we've got like a class to go to. Later losers," Ashley A said as she and the other Ashleys walked off.

"You know that 'loser' thing is getting really old," Gus said.

"Very. But that's the _least_ of my concerns right now, Gus. _Spinelli_ and Ashley? It's just not right. Why would she change like that?" TJ asked.

"I have no idea. Look, maybe she'll come to her senses and ditch the Ashleys and come back to us," Vince replied.

"I hope so. I really hope so," TJ said walking away.

*****************************************************************************

LATER THAT DAY

In class Spinelli was acting like an Ashley. Outside of class Spinelli was acting like an Ashley. Heck the whole friggin day Spinelli was acting like an Ashley!

"Something's obviously really, _really_ making Spin mad. I mean, I've seen her ticked before but she's _never_ been so mad that she turned into an _Ashley,_" TJ said when the gang-once again except Spinelli- met at lunch.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Vince agreed.

"TJ? Usually I go along with what you say. But this time I have to ask you a very important question," Gretchen said casually.

"Ok Gretch. Shoot," TJ replied.

"ARE YOU REALLY THAT BLIND?!?!" Gretchen yelled.

"What do you mean Gretch?" TJ asked confused. Gretchen sighed.

"Think about it, Teej. Two days ago she hated the Ashleys. When Jade came and you told her she could hang with us Spin started acting all weird and quiet. After Jade stood up to the Ashleys with that tough girl act, that Spinelli usually puts on, she disappeared. Then today she shows up as an Ashley? It's really not that hard to figure out," Gretchen replied.

"Well it is for me. I'm lost. What are you trying to say?" TJ asked. Gretchen sighed again.

"She was jealous of Jade. She thought you were paying more attention to her so she got mad. When the Ashleys came and tried to tell her who to hang with Spinelli was getting ready to say something when Jade stood up for us all which Spinelli usually does. Then you made a big deal of how Jade stood up to them and how cool it was and all. She disappeared, TJ, and now she changed into an Ashley to get you to notice her," Gretchen said. There was silence. All of a sudden the boys burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Gretchen asked confused.

"It's just that...Spinelli changing for _me?_" TJ said trying not to laugh.

"Look, I'm a girl. I know what she's trying to do. Now if you boys will excuse me, I have somewhere to be," Gretchen said getting up to leave. The boys looked at each other.

"Do you think she's right? That Spinelli really likes me?" TJ asked.

"I-I don't know, Teej," Vince replied. "I really don't know."

*************************************************************************

A/N so how ya like so far? i know it's a big surprise that Spin's an Ashley and i know it probably wouldnt happen but this is my fanfic! hehe...well hope ya like RR and i'll update tomorrow 


	5. Promises And Confessions

A/N hey ppl! just to let ya know if u read my fic 'My Bloody Valentine' well it was pretty boring and unlikely so i'm not gonna be writing songfics just regular stories...k? k. besides i was really bored when i wrote that...

political princess: yea i know it was a big surprise and yea i LOVE that line too so i had to use it in 1 of my fics

Desirae (Jeff's 1 Girl): sure i'd like to c it keep reading

LilVickiRyan: yep it's needed for what's gonna happen in chapters to come...keep readin to find out!

disclaimer: i dont own recess or any characters except Jade

******************************************************************************

CHAPTER 5

TJ, Gretchen, Gus, Mikey, Vince, and Jade were all up in TJ's room talking about Spinelli.

"I still can't believe you don't see it. I swear you're blind," Gretchen said.

"Well today at lunch I wasn't blind but I thought I was gonna become deaf," TJ replied as the others laughed, slightly, remembering Gretchen yelling at him about it.

"I can't stop thinking this is all my fault guys," Jade said looking down.

"No, this isn't your fault. She's just jealous is all," TJ replied.

"Yeah, of _me,_" Jade said looking at them all. "Do you think maybe I shouldn't have asked to hang out with you guys? Or maybe I should have let Spinelli do her usual tough girl act, as you call it. See, any way you put it it's my fault," Jade said.

"She's right you know," Vince replied.

"Vince!" Gretchen exclaimed hitting his shoulder.

"What? All I'm saying is that she's got a point!" Vince replied.

"That was rude," Gretchen said.

"I should go," Jade said leaving.

"Happy now? How could you say that to her? You saw how upset she was!" Gretchen yelled. Now everyone was looking at Vince.

"Hey, Spinelli speaks her mind so why can't I?" Vince asked.

"Because. Spinelli doesn't speak her mind when it's something that would make her friend or friends mad or upset or something," Gretchen answered.

"Fine. Then I'll apologize," Vince said getting up. Gretchen stopped him.

"No you won't. You've done enough. Besides if I were her I wouldn't even be speaking to you right now," Gretchen said pulling him back into the room.

"I can't win!" Vince replied throwing his hands up in the air.

*****************************************************************************

MEANWHILE AT ASHLEY A'S

Ashley A brought out magazines and makeup...two things Spinelli thought she'd never like...unless the magazine was about wrestling or something.

"Like, here Ashleys. I got like the newest issue of this," Ashley A said holding up a magazine.

"Like see Ashley S? Isn't this way more fun than like hanging out with those losers?" Ashley Q asked.

"Totally. All they even like wanted me for was to protect them. I'm like so surprised I didn't leave them for you earlier," Spinelli replied in an Ashley tone.

"Well, I'm just glad you _did_ change into an Ashley. I like you a lot better as Ashley S than I did when you were like Spinelli," Ashley B said.

"That's like because you didn't like me when I was Spinelli," Spinelli replied.

"True," all the Ashleys said together.

"So, you _are _gonna like _stay_ an Ashley, right?" Ashley T asked.

"Of course. I'd _much_ rather hang out with you gu- I mean girls than those losers," Spinelli answered.

"Good. Because if you ever change back into Spinelli, I swear I will ake your life a living hell," Ashley A said.

"Well you won't have to worry about it because I'm not changing," Spinelli replied.

***************************************************************************

A/N: ok that chapter sucked but I have already planned the next few chapters so i'll post them soon! please RR and i don't mind a little constructive criticism but please dont be 2 mean!!! RR


	6. Another Surprise And A Broken Heart

A/N: hey sorry but my cousins getting married so i'll be getting fitted for bridesmaid dresses and helping to get the wedding ready so i won't have a lot of time to update but i'll try when i can!

political princess: yes TJ is being dumb and blind so keep reading to find out what happens!

LilVickiRyan: yea Vince was really mean...u'll find out Spin's feelings soon. keep reading!

*****************************************************************************

CHAPTER 6

Spinelli was lying on her bed trying to think of what she really wanted. Did she really want to be an Ashley forever? She didn't know. She tried to think of the times they had together before Jade came. After Jade came it seemed like they didn't need her anymore. But she tried to think of ways she could become friends with Jade.

"I don't know what I want to do," she thought. Spinelli sighed. "WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO FREAKING HARD!?!?" she yelled. Spinelli sighed.

"Well, for right now I'm still gonna be an Ashley. I'm having more fun with them than I'd have with Jade," Spinelli thought to herself.

~*~THE NEXT DAY~*~

The next day Spinelli and the other Ashleys were at lunch talking.

"Ashley S, I am so glad you joined us," Ashley A said.

"Yeah. I'm like glad that I did, too," Spinelli replied.

"And like actually, I can't believe you're the only one who's left Detweiler. I mean, like, he probably doesn't even like any of you. The only reason he keeps any of you around is so he like has a posse to like protect him. He doesn't treat you like friends," Ashley A said.

"That's not true! TJ does treat us like friends and he likes us! We're not there just to protect him as you say you friggin little, self absorbed, evil, mother fucking witch! And I don't know why I didn't see it before! From now on, you will just have to go on without me!" Spinelli screamed walking away.

"She wasn't like Ashley material anyway," Ashley T said.

***************************************************************************

The gang didn't walk in until after Spinelli had walked away so they didn't know what had happened earlier.

~*~ AFTER SCHOOL AT A KICKBALL GAME~*~

"I think I'm starting to fall for Jade. I mean, ever since Spin left I've been around Jade more and I noticed how much like Spinelli she is. Now since Spin's an Ashley the only one like her is Jade. Maybe I should tell Jade how I feel. No that would make Spinelli even more ticked. But she obviously doesn't care about us anymore so why shouldn't I?" TJ was thinking to himself.

"TJ! TJ!" Jade exclaimed.

"Huh? What?" TJ asked smiling at Jade.

"I said you're up." They were playing kickball.

"Oh. Um...Jade. I have something to tell you-" TJ was cut off by Jade kissing him. He was surprised but he kissed back. They didn't know that they were being watched by Spinelli. They finally stopped and Spinelli walked up.

"So-" Spienlli started.

"Spin- I mean Ash-" TJ also started.

"No it's Spin again. They were saying the worst thing about you I've ever heard them say so _I STOOD UP FOR YOU_ and this is what I come back to see? So I leave and you start liking Jade is that it?" Spinelli screamed.

"Spin, I-"

"Save it TJ. I don't give a damn anymore," Spinelli said walking off in tears.

***************************************************************************

A/N: hope you like that chapter. what's gonna happen next??? i'll update soon...keep reading...RR!!!


	7. The Truth Comes Out

A/N: hey sorry i haven't updated for a while but like i said i'll be really busy for a while. well here's the next chapter!

disclaimer: i don't own recess or any characters except Jade

******************************************************************************

CHAPTER 7

Spinelli ran up to her room in tears. She collapsed on her bed crying. She couldn't believe TJ would kiss Jade like that. "Well who needs him anyway," she thought. Suddenly her bedroom phone rang. She wiped her tears and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Spin. It's me. I just-" TJ's voice came from the other end of the line.

"No. Look TJ I know you obviously like Jade and I don't mean shit to you so you can just freaking take her and forget about me! It seems like you're pretty good at that huh?" Spinelli screamed and hung up on him. She began crying again.

"Maybe some music will take my mind off him," she thought turning on her radio. When she turned it on she heard Cheryl Crow's "The First Cut Is The Deepest" playing. She quickly turned it off.

"I don't need to listen to that right now. I already feel bad enough and now I really know that the first cut really _is_ the deepest and I don't need Cheryl Crow to tell me that!" Spinelli muttered to herself. She sighed and went to bed.

~*~NEXT DAY~*~

The next day Spinelli tried her best to avoid TJ and the Ashleys both. It didn't work out too well.

"So, I see Spinugly's back huh? You know, I finally really thought you wised up and joined us. I guess a sorry, pathetic, pitiful excuse for a girl like yourself never will respect the gift of being an Ashley," Ashley A said when Spinelli went to her locker that afternoon.

"What gift? Do you mean the gift of walking around all day everyday with my head in the clouds thinking the whole world revolves around me? Or do you mean the gift of believing high school is really a "Who Has The Skimpiest Outfit" contest? I choose neither," Spinelli replied slamming her locker.

"Well I hope you've learned your lesson. You leave your other friends for us then you leave us for them then they don't need you. I guess everyone's just moved on adn no one needs you anymore," Ashley B said.

"Yeah. And who would? I mean, no one cares about. I'm not sure many people even know you exist. Especially Detweiler. You got what you deserved," Ashley A added.

"That's not true!" came a voice from behind Spinelli. She turned around. "We need her and it was your loss when she left you witches. Of course people notice her...it's you people don't know exist! Walking around here thinking life's all about looks and popularity. Well, let me tell you something Ashleys, Spinelli is the best friend anyone could ever have and I don't think I could live without her!" TJ said. He then looked at Spinelli. "I'm really sorry about what happened with Jade. I guess since you were gone I just wanted someone like you in my life and since Jade was somewhat like you I just- I don't know what I was thinking. I'm really, _really_ sorry. Now I see that no one could ever be like you. Please forgive me...I love you Spinelli." 

"TJ I- well I love you too." Spinelli and TJ then kissed a long kiss. Finally they pulled away.

"Eww. Dorkweiler and Spinugly kissing? I always knew they'd end up together but who'd have thought it'd be like this?" Ashley A said.

"Fuck off Ashleys!" Spinelli yelled. The Ashleys left. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It's just that-" TJ started but Spinelli interrupted him.

"It doesn't matter. The thing is we finally know how the other feels and I never have to worry about you kissing another girl but me," Spinelli said kissing him.

"Yeah. So I guess we'd better go now," TJ said looking at the clock realizing they only had two minutes before class started.

"Yeah. Let's go," Spinelli said walking towards her class.

"Perfect. You finally got the girl you wanted. And now no one will ever come between us," TJ thought.

"Finally. He knows how I feel and we'll always be together no matter what," Spinelli thought.

"So, Spinelli thinks she can just come back from the Ashleys and take TJ huh? Well if that whole Ashley stunt was nothing but jealousy then I should have no problem getting him back. Well miss Ashley Spinelli, wait until tomorrow. Then I will get my man back," muttered Jade coming into view from around the corner after they had left. She had been there the whole time. And now, she's planning on getting TJ back. She walked to class thinking of ways to put her plan into action.

****************************************************************************

A/N: so what do u think? i'll post the next chapter as soon as i can but it may take a while. after i finish this, Trapped, and Forever Together i'm gonna start on my miniseries that i talked about in How Can I Live Without You...until then RR!!!


	8. A Tragic End

A/N: hey here's the next chapter

disclaimer: i dont own recess or any characters except Jade.

******************************************************************************

CHAPTER 8

That night Jade lay on her bed miserable. "How could TJ be in love with that awful Spinelli girl?" she thought. She tried to think of ways she could get TJ back and be rid of Spinelli forever. But she finally realized she couldn't think of anything. "If only he could love me. Then I wouldn't have to do plan B," she thought. She sighed and sat down at her desk getting paper out to write a note to TJ.

~*~NEXT DAY~*~

The next day TJ walked into class with Spinelli. He went over to his desk and saw a note from Jade on it. He picked it up and looked around the class. Jade wasn't there. She had to have been here earlier or how would he have gotten the note? He quickly read the note and gasped. He couldn't believe it. When the teacher walked in he said, "Excuse me, but where is Jade at?"

"Well TJ she was here earlier this morning. She said she was going to the restroom and would be back," the teacher replied. TJ quickly ran out of the room dropping the note on the floor. Spinelli picked it up.

******************************************************************************

TJ ran to the girls bathroom but didn't go in. "No," he thought. "She couldn't have done anything in there." Then he looked to his right and saw it. The school Boiler Room (AN: idk what those r called but thats what its called at my school) He quickly opened the door and saw Jade standing there with a knife in her hand.

"Jade!" TJ exclaimed. She looked at him surprised.

"What do you want? Wasn't the note enough? Just leave TJ and forget about me!" Jade yelled.

"No. Why are you doing this? You have a great life, family, and friends. You're smart and have a great life ahead of you. Why would you want to throw all that away?" TJ asked.

"Because...because my mom's dead. My dad takes everything out on me! He hits me TJ. I could never tell anyone before. I was too scared. So I ran away to live with my aunt. I met you six and I finally felt I had found friends. Then Spinelli hated me. I love you TJ, but all you ever wanted was Spinelli. All you ever cared about was Spinelli. We could have been good together but now it's too late. Soon you'll have your Spinelli all to yourself!" Jade screamed with tears streaming down her face. 

"But Jade I-" TJ started. It was too late. Jade had jammed the knife into her heart and dropped dead on the floor. TJ dropped to the floor crying beside Jade. 

"I was gonna say...just because I don't love you as a girlfriend doesn't mean I don't love you as a friend or even as a sister. I'll always miss you Jade Larsinger. Always," TJ said quietly.

******************************************************************************

A/N: well there's my story. i know the ending was kinda boring but hey- it had to end somehow! anyway i hope ya liked and btw TJ and Spinelli stay together(duh) and Vince and Gretchen end up together too. They eventually move on and don't think of Jade much, but TJ will always remember that night in the school Boiler Room.


End file.
